Birthday Candles
by Kiki4ever
Summary: In a hospital, with her faith lost, she remembers. OC-Centric. Happy birthday Haiti!


**Birthday Candles**

**

* * *

**

January 1st. Even the slightest thought of the date put a giddy smile on her face. It was Haitian Independence Day (or as she put it "the say she kicked that perverted Frenchie's ass so hard he flew back to his own country), the most important holiday in her country. Usually on this day he would wake up extra early to make her pumpkin soup, get the habitual "Congratulations" flowers from Poland, attend some meetings, have lunch with Cuba, call France to gloat, go out for drinks with her friends, and end the day with a good night's rest.

This year that's not really the case.

Her body was numb with stinging pain as the aftermath of the earthquake was still ripe in her body. Her face was pale and sunken. Her chest throbbed with each breath she took. On top on that, cholera decided return and ravaged her country with a vengeance, leaving her bedridden with a fever so high it was a struggle just to stay conscious. _She was just so tired…all the time…_

"What a wonderful birthday…" she muttered bitterly. She sighed sadly at her dreary environment. The hospital smelt of sickness and death. Every now and then she could hear the heartbreaking wails of pain from a woman who watched her husband, son, or daughter die. She knew the doctors and nurses were doing their best but not everyone could be saved. It made her so upset.

"Dammit…_nothing is going right," _She said through gritted teeth, shaking violently. Her fists clenched so tightly that her fingernails dug into her flesh, opening small wounds for blood to drip out. She looked up towards the sky as tears welled up in her eyes, "Dammit Toussaint, _Where did I go wrong?"_

"_Let be known today, on the first day on the first month of the new year, A new nation was born. Her name is Ayiti and she will rise from the ashes of destruction."_

Dessalines's speech echoed though her mind. The mention of ashes also reminded her of Poland and what he once told her.

"_Even though it's like totally not fair that all those ugly brutes are like partitioning and shit, I always rise up anyway like a phoenix! Because I'm totally too cool and strong to let some poorly dressed Europeans to get, like, bring me down!" He turned to the young island, who's face quickly turned the shade of crimson. Poland smiled at the girl's shyness and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch._

"_You'll do the same. I'll totally help you too. We'll fight the Frenchie together, no biggie."_

"_Feliks…" The Haitian's eyes widened in awe as her face shined bright red._

Haiti froze. Her angry grimace quickly turned into a smile as she let her tears fall freely down her pale cheeks. Even though things looked bad…she still had hope. A light was at the end of the tunnel.

"207…" She said quietly to herself, smirking slightly, "That's a lot of birthday candles."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAITI**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE**

**Sorry I haven't posted anything guys. I haven't been in the most creative mood and my fail life is getting the better of me so I have had no real motivation to write. But It's the new year and I want to have some new things written soon (spin-off to my age old Cashmere serious with some good ole Giripan fluff ~heart~ and probably more shit too :P). I ALSO HOPE TO TACKLE THE AGE OLD 100 THEMES CHALLENGE STARTING HAITI AS WELL SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT! AND MORE CARIBETALIA STUFF.**

**Ahem… some historical notes for your enjoyment?  
-Y'all probably know about da cholera epidemic in Haiti so no real explanation here. The Hetalia Canon says that whenever a country experience great disorder in their country, they become bedridden. So she became ill when the epidemic spread (not with the disease but with some sort of Nation-thing). OTL.**

**-Toussaint is considered the father of Haiti who was heroic and determined. He was captured and put into jail where he died. Dessalines was the first president. He was considered more forceful and corrupt but still very heroic. Haiti, though, preferred Toussaint.**

**-Poland and Haiti go way back. Poland originally was fighting on France side because France said he would help get his house back. Once he got to the Island though, he immediately sympathized with Haiti and fought on her side heroically. It is said that the Haitians were so enamored by the Polish that they added them to the Constitution and allowed to own land (a right they said was only for Haitians and Germans). I guess you could say she had a big crush on him back then. **

**-Dominican Republic's gender is still undecided…OTL. What do you think? I personally like both but say boy because HaitixDomi is totally cute.**

**-Cuba's Independence Day is also on the same date (I believe) so they obviously celebrate together (because they are also good Friends).**

**-The traditional pumpkin soup started because French slave owners forbid slaves to eat pumpkin [soup]. Once they were free and the country was established…they made soup….THEY WANTED THAT PUMPKIN XD.**

**And…That's it I guess. Hope you guys enjoyed it and if you want some more explanations, just review with your questions. **


End file.
